


Warrior cat AUs

by Kiven_N



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Evil Crookedstar, F/M, Gen, Warrior Cats AU, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiven_N/pseuds/Kiven_N
Summary: Collection of warrior aus I’m going to be writing!
Relationships: Crookedjaw & Mapleshade (Warriors), Crookedjaw/Willowbreeze (Warriors), Oakheart & Crookedstar (Warriors), Oakheart & Willowbreeze (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is where I will write all of my warrior cats aus! first au is coming soon.


	2. Somethings not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crookedstar overhears a conversation between Willowbreeze and Oakheart, but he has to realize it’s a misunderstanding, right?

“Have you noticed anything odd with Crookedjaw?” Oakheart hushed to Willowbreeze. The two were squeezed behind the warriors den after Oakheart asked to talk with her.  
The she cat only perked her ear in response, nudging for him to elaborate.  
“He’s been talking in his sleep and waking up with these obscene battle scars. I don’t know where he’s been walking but his dreams surely can’t be good.” The concerned brother mewed, Willowbreeze huffed.  
“Yeah, I keep fussing to him about it. Asking him to tell me what happened but he always says he just slept on a thorn or something. But thorns don’t cause long gashes in your side. I can’t love him when all he does is lie about his well being.” Willowbreeze explained, glancing warily around the small crevice. “I can’t trust a mate who lies, it’s almost unbearable.”  
Oakheart nodded in agreement. He himself didn’t understand what his brother could be hiding. The two had been so close but now a days his brother always seemed to distance himself.  
“May I ask what you two are doing?” Willowbreeze and Oakheart jumped, puffing out their fur. Oakheart quickly snapped his head towards the entrance of the crevice to find Crookedjaw staring sadly at the two.  
“Oh hey, Crookedjaw!” Willowbreeze tried to shrug it off, playing dumb. But Crookedjaw heard everything, and willowbreeze had specifically stated she didn’t love him anymore.  
“You could have just said it to my face you know,” Mapleshade and his promise flashed through crookedjaws mind. This is what she had warned him about, wasn’t it? How loving his clan mates would only hold him down, only disappoint him. It was true, his mate had lied to him and pretended to love him. Hadn’t she?  
“You lied about loving me all of this time? at what cost, Willowbreeze? Did you think you could get away with this?” Crookedjaw snapped, fury glazing his eyes. Willowbreeze instinctively stepped back in surprise, her pelt bristling.  
“You’ve got it all wrong! I never lied to you! I love you with all of my heart! I just can’t stand to see you lie to me, What’s happened to you?” Willowbreeze retorted, her heart aching. This was all just a big misunderstanding, Crookedjaw would understand that, right?  
Crookedjaw felt something soft brush his pelt, and a familiar scent washed over him, “Do you understand your promise now, Crookedjaw?” Mapleshade’s words ringed through his pelt, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Yes I do!” Crookedjaw exclaimed out loud, his two clan mates looking in confusion and worry. “I perfectly understand that people like YOU,” Crookedjaw flicked his tail to his brother and mate, “Only drag me down, try to stop my dreams. I will become leader, and anyone who gets in MY way will be taken care of. I will pretend like this never happened, like we never had a fake relationship, like we were never related. And you two will do the same, got it?”   
Crookedjaw finished his spew with a few silent pants, The other two looking in dismay. “What in star clan is wrong with you? don’t you even want to listen?” Oakheart growled, his pelt bristling. This was getting ridiculous.  
Crookedjaw glanced behind willowbreeze, where a grinning Mapleshade stood, shoulders raised in pride. “Fine, have it your way. Play dumb, act innocent. Get in my way and you will regret it.” Crookedjaw turned away towards the entrance to the crevice, preparing to leave.  
“I can’t believe I loved you two, only to be talked about behind my back, to never really be loved,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this one ?? idk crookedstars promise is still fresh in my mind I finished it on monday.


End file.
